Amines are organic compounds and functional groups that contain a basic nitrogen atom with two or less hydrogen atoms. Primary amines have two hydrogen atoms attached, secondary amines have one hydrogen atom. Amines are derivatives of ammonia, wherein one or more hydrogen atoms have been replaced by a substituent such as an alkyl or aryl group.
Amine gas treating is a well known process in the art using various forms of amines to remove carbon dioxide (CO2) from gases present in refineries, petrochemical plants and natural gas processing plants.
Removal of CO2 from controlled, sealed environments (submarines, spacecrafts or space suits, and the like) is also known in the art.